


Seer for Hire

by jinxed_wood



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Nochnoi Dozor (movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, tth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton goes jobhunting in LA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer for Hire

Frowning, Anton folded over the paper as he took another sip of his espresso. He had been in LA for less than forty eight hours, and he'd already realised the city of angels took its eccentricity way too seriously…but all the same.

 

**Angel Investigations**

Want to help the helpless?

Have experience with sharp edged weapons and things that go bump in the night?

This could be the career for you!!!

Good health coverage, excellent dental plan, pension negotiable.

Contact Wesley Wyndam-Pryce at 555-343-1200.

 

Anton pursed his lips, and debated whether it was a good idea to call. He had left Moscow to get a fresh start and begin a new life, but LA was a lot more expensive than he'd realised and it wasn't as if he didn't have the qualifications for the job.

He was a veteran of the Night Watch, after all.

_"Anton Gorodetsky, you were always a fool," _He thought, leaning back in his seat as he circled the want ad with a pen._ "But look on the bright side, with an advertisement like this there is hardly going to be a vampire on the pay roll…helping the helpless isn't exactly the role of the Day Watch."_


End file.
